


Love...Is a Battlefield...

by Destinedsurvivor7



Series: Poetry [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinedsurvivor7/pseuds/Destinedsurvivor7
Summary: Yes...it is...





	Love...Is a Battlefield...

Please…promise me…  
You'll never leave  
When the snow has melted  
And the eve of bright colors   
Survive the warm nights

As broken as I may be  
As crumbled as I could be  
As distraught as I'll ever be

Promise me one kiss  
That could change all that's around us  
From a once destroyed plain   
Fought in a war between love and hate

As our world is changing  
To something more beautiful   
When your eyes are opened

The world that has crumbled to pieces  
Over silly little problems over constant battles  
Back to back…  
Face to face…  
Shoulder to shoulder…  
Eyes to eyes…  
Hand to hand…  
Mouth to mouth…

Melting the snow that once surrounded the world  
And luscious green and blues   
Cropped up from the ground and sky

No rain  
No clouds  
Just eternal sun

All the times we fought  
All the battles we've lost  
You must know one thing  
We never lost sight…  
Of what is truly beautiful…

Our bodies   
Our mind    
And our hearts  
Connected  
Is what's truly beautiful   
In the world  
That has gone from dark  
To light

By our touch  
By our hearts

Survival is the key  
To end our battle


End file.
